Kau, dan aku Kita!
by Akiko Mi Sakura
Summary: Ikuti saja alur ceritanya, dan takdir sudah Tuhan yang mengatur. Siapa yang tau? / RnR? :)


Kau, dan aku. Kita!

Story by Akiko Mi Sakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSakuKarin

Teens+

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

AU, OOC

.

.

.

Summary: Ikuti saja alur ceritanya, dan takdir sudah Tuhan yang mengatur.

Siapa yang tau? / RnR?

Happy n Enjoy reading ^o^

* * *

"Hey! Jadi... Kau jadi berangkat ke Paris?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang berada disamping bocah bersurai raven. "Ya, kami sekeluarga akan tinggal disana." Jawab si bocah.

"Jadi... Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Paris?" kini giliran seorang gadis kecil lain dengan surai merah maroon bertanya dengan nada lirih. Bocah raven itu hanya menunduk lesu, "Entahlah, aku tak tau." Hari ini, hari perpisahannya dengan kedua sahabat baiknya –Sakura dan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, saat kau sudah berada di Paris jangan lupakan kami ya!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada semangat. Orang yang disebut Sasuke, menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, itu pasti."

"Dan juga, kau harus sering megirim pesan lewat e-mail. Oke?!" Karin pun berkata dengan tak kalah semangat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Komputer dirumahnya 'kan rusak." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin menjentikkan jari lentiknya keudara, "NAH! Bagaimana, kalau Sasuke-kun kirim pesan lewat e-mail, aku kasih tau ke Sakura?! Hm... mungkin seperti, aku mengajak Saku-chan kerumah ku untuk mengecek dan membalas e-mail mu di komputerku." Karin berkata dengan mata berbinar. "Lagipula, rumah kita 'kan bersebelahan."

Sakura yang awalnya merasa sedih, kini bersemangat lagi. Senyum manis terpatri diwajah chubby-nya. Tak salah ia punya sahabat seperti Karin. "Arigato, Karin-chan."

.

.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi pesawat yang menuju Paris, akan segera berangkat. Keluarga dari ketiga belah pihak saling berpelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Hati-hati saat sudah sampai disana." Ucap salah seorang wanita paruh baya dari keluarga Haruno. "Kami mendo'akan kalian semoga sampai dengan selamat hingga ketempat tujuan." Kini giliran seorang wanita paruh baya dari keluarga Uzumaki yang berucap.

"Mebuki, Kushina. Terimakasih." Balas Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kami akan merindukan kalian."

"Kami akan merindukan kalian."

Ketiga keluarga itu tertawa serentak, ketika tanpa sengaja mereka mengucapkan kallimat yang sama dan mengucapkannya disaat yang bersamaan pula.

"Dah... Daadaa..."

"Bye... bye..."

"Sampai jumpa, semoga kita berjumpa lagi."

"Mmmuuacchh..."

Lambaian tangan dari ketiga keluarga itu kian memudar, seiring dengan menjauhnya Objek lambaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

.

.

"Arrghh! Bisakah kalian diam sebentar?!" Geram seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari kuliahnya.

"..." tak ada sahutan ataupun balasan. Tak ada yang berani bersuara jika sang gadis tengah marah, atau mereka akan menjadi bahan amukan sang gadis.

"S-sakura-chan–"

"APA LAGI?!" belum sempat orang yang terkena damprat Sakura selesai berbicara, Sakura sudah langsung memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. "S-shizune-senpai! G-gomen, aku tak tau itu kau." Sakura berujar dengan nada dan raut penuh penyesalan. Langsung saja ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagi tanda permintaan maaf.

"Hhh... sudahlah. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu. Dia menunggu diluar, dekat parkiran." Ujar Shizune.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia bertanya; 'Apa gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura kuliah di kampus ini?' dan... kujawab iya."

"Dia... laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia laki-laki, tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya spike, kulitnya putih. Err... bisa dibilang tampan." Shizune menjawab sembari mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang ditemuinya didekat parkiran.

'Laki-laki? Rambut spike? Siapa? Perasaan, aku tak punya janji apa pun dengan laki-laki hari ini. Adanya aku punya janji denagn Ino.' Sakura yang sedaritadi melamun akhirnya cukup dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. "Ehm! Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Aku harus keruangan Tsunade-sama sekarang."

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hm." Dan dibalas oleh anggukan serta senyuman balik dari Shizune.

.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, ruangan itu masih hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai–

"CIEEE... Sakura-senpai. Ehm! Ehm!" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda hanya saja lebih gelap berkata dengan senyuman jahil dipipi tirusnya.

"CIIEE... Senpai! Selamat ya!"

"Senpai... Kami turut ikut senang."

Begitulah seterusnya, cicitan dari para junior yang satu satu tahun dibawahnya itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sakura. Terutama yang perempuan.

Ingin Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin. Hey! Tidakkah kau lihat bagaiman warna muka Sakura sekarang?

Awalnya Sakura memang tidak memperdulikan gurauan para juniornya itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi... err... malu juga!

"Baiklah. Semuanya cukup! Diskusi kelompok kita hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu." Sakura beranjak dari dalam kelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti saat mendengarkan teriakan dari arah belakangnya. "SAKURA-SENPAI! SEMANGAT!" kedelapan orang yang berada diruangan itu berteriak dan sesudahnya mereka tertawa bersama melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Sakura.

.

.

'Cih! Siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin bertemu denganku? Merepotkan saja!' Batin Sakura terus saja bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya disaat ia sibuk begini?

Sakura sudah sampai diparkiran. Mulutnya terus saja berkomat-kamit menggerutu tidak jelas. Dan, tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang mata onyx sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ehm!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara baritone meyapa pendengarannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk langsung menghentikan kegiatan awalnya. Entah kenapa saat mendengar suara baritone itu, Sakura sangat sulit untuk memutar kepala kebelakang, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan; 'apa benar dia yang memanggilku, dan orang yang mencariku?'

"Dibelakangmu." Suara itu datar, begitu datar sampai tak terasa intonasi didalamnya.

Sakura semakin takut, jika orang yang dibelakangnya ini adalah orang jahat. 'Bagaimana jika ia ingin menculik diriku?' 'T-tapi 'kan dari suaranya saja... Tidak-tidak! Tadi Shizune bilang ia orang yang err... tampan, tapi... apa hubungannya dengan tampan? Tidak-tidak-tidak. Sadar Sakura, hari ini masih siang!' Sakura yang sedari tadi diam dan meggelengkan kepalanya tak karuan, membuat laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya mengernyit bingung.

Karena tak ingin membung-buang waktu, langsung saja laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura kearahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura, ketika ia tau siapa laki-laki yang mencarinya. "K-kau..." Sakura tak tau harus berbicara apa, ia hanya dapat menganga dan menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia... sungguh...

"Hn. Apa kabar?"

...Sungguh bahagia, terkejut, haru, dan... semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi indah di siang hari saat kau menuju kehalaman parkiran.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun?!" masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "I-ini b-benar S-sasuke-kun?!" Sakura melanjutkan perkataannnya dengan tergagap serta ekspresi yang...

"Ya. Ini aku."

...Tak dapat didiskripsikan.

.

Mendengar lontaran jawaban dari Sasuke, langsung saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Sangat erat sampai yang dipeluk hampir tidak dapat bernafas. Dan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka jadi pusat perrhatian.

"S-saku...ra." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sakura yang terasa begitu... err... menyiksa.

"Ah! M-maaf." Seketika Salura melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari betapa erat pelukan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Ia menunduk malu, wajahnya pun suadh seperti kepiting rebus. Pink... pink... merah.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan warna pada pipi Sakura langsung saja mengacak rambut Sakura gemas. 'Kau tak berubah. Sama seperti dulu.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo, pulang." Ucap Sasuke yang membawa Sakura kembali kealam sadarnya. 'Oh Tuhan... ini bukan mimpi kan?' begitulah inner Sakura. Hati Sakura terus menjerit senang, Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke dikampusnya! Ng... Tapi, bagaimana Sasuke tau ia kuliah disini?

Ahh, semua itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting sekarang ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke secara langsung, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Karena selama ini mereka hanya berbincang lewat e-mail dan sebagainya.

.

.

Diperjalan pulang Sasuke dan Sakura masih tampak diam, belum ada yang berbicara sejak mereka memasuki mobil sport milik Sasuke. Keduanya masih terihat canggung –mungkin efek perpisahan yang terlalu lama. Yah, mungkin.

"S-sasuke-kun?!" akhirnya setelah sekian menit terjadi keheningan, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara juga.

"Ya?" respon sasuke singkat. Masih tetap fokus menyetir.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, tapi... karena ia tak suka suasana yang canggung... yah, jadilah ia yang harus memulai pembicaraan.

"B-bagaimana k-kabarmu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke yang menyadari nada bicara Sakura, langsung saja mengacak rambut Sakura yang tergerai seraya tersenyum tipis.

BLUSH

Kontan saja Sakura memerah. Seluruh darahnya seperti mengalir kewajah putih porselennya. 'Ya Tuhan hari ini banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan.' Inner Sakura tak henti-hentinya berteriak.

"I'm fine. And you?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga baik." Cicit Sakura pelan.

.

.

Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Sasuke melewati jalan yang bukan menuju rumahnya. "S-sasuke-kun. K-kita mau kemana?" terselip nada khawatir dalam ucapan Sakura dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Menculikmu nona manis." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai tipis yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Sakura yang sekilas melihat seringai tipis Sasuke langsung saja bergidik ngeri. "Kyaa... turunkan aku!" Sakura lalu berteriak kencang didalam mobil. "Turunkan aku, atau aku akan lompat dari dalam mobil! Huua... cepat turunkan aku!" Sakura yang kalut terus saja berteriak minta diturunkan dari mobil Sasuke.

'Sakura! Ini salahmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya bahwa dia itu Sasuke! Bisa saja dia orang jahat yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke untuk menculikmu! Nah, sekarang kau terima akibatnya 'kan?! Dia mau menculikmu, Sakura!' inner sakura tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh?! Bagaimana jika yang ia pikirkan itu benar? Oh, tidak! Sepertinya yang kau pikirkan itu benar. Kau dengar tadi 'kan? Dia bilang ingin menculikmu!

.

Ck. Menyebalkan! Siapa pula yang ingin menculikknya?

Hey! Yang benar saja. Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti seorang penculik? Nenek-nenek rabun pun pasti akan menjawab tidak! Aku yakin itu. Bukannya aku narsis, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Stop talking!" ucapku sedikit membentak.

Hhh... lihat itu. Kenapa ia masih sama saja seperti dulu? Sedikit-dikit air mata, ini-itu air mata. Oh Tuhan... Tapi, bagaimana pun dia adalah sahabatku, dan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

Terbesit juga rasa bersalah. Akhirnya kuhentikan mobil kepinggir jalan, hari sudah mulai sore dan sepertinya akan turun hujan.

.

"Hei... maafkan aku." Ujarku menyesal.

"Hiks... turunkan aku, sekarang juga!" bentak gadis disampingku dengan suara bergetar.

Aku hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih menganggapku ingin menculiknya. "Kau yakin ingin kuturunkan?"

BRASHH

Skak mat! Hujan turun disaat yang tepat. Dia hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kucoba untuk mendekat kearahnya, dan... lihat bagaimana reaksinya–

"M-mau apa k-kau?" dia berusaha membentak.

"Menurutmu? Hm... biasanya apa yang dilakukan penculik terhadap korbannya?" aku meyeringai senang, kentara sekali dengan wajah gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Secepat kilat ia berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil, tapi sayang, pintu mobil sudah kukunci terlebih dulu. "BUKA PINTUNYA!" bentaknya lagi. Langsung saja kupeluk gadis yang membelakangiku ini. Sontak ia berhenti dari kegiatan awalnya –mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku merindukanmu," Ujarku lirih "sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Dan juga, aku tak ingin menculikmu. Aku hanya ingin melepas rasa rinduku terhadapmu, setelah kita berpisah cukup lama." Lanjutku lagi.

Pelukanku perlahan mengendur, mencoba membalikkan tubuh gadis yang sebelumnya berada dalam rengkuhanku. Kulihat air mata yang menganak dipelupuk emeraldnya. Dan tanpa kuduga ia memelukku. "Hiks... kau membuatku takut! Hiks... itu juga salahmu, kenapa juga kau harus bilang ingin menculikku?! Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat malah." Sakura pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan aku pun membalasnya. Kami berdua sama-sama melepas rasa rindu yang membuncah.

"L-lagipula, b-bagaimana bisa kau tau aku kuliah disana?" tanya Sakura sembari menatapku.

Aku pun menyeringai –lagi. "Kau tau 'kan aku ini seorang Uchiha?"

Ia pun mengembungkan pipinya, "Huh, dasar sombong!" ujarnya penuh kekesalan.

Aku yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh kecil, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah; kulihat wajahnya yang memerah. Khu... khu... apa aku setampan itu saat tertawa kecil?

* * *

To be continued...

_**Keep or Delete...?**_

_Akkiko Mi Sakura_

31/08/2014

Mind to review?


End file.
